chocolateislyfefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ChocolateBliss/Chapter Eleven: Alive and Well
Loomi's POV I slowly open an eye, noticing a pale redhead smiling at me. L-Loon..!!! {SIGH OF RELIEF} "Sis! You're awake!" Loon exclaims happily. We both hug each other, crying silently. "Oh Mi..I'm so glad you're okay.." Me too.. I glance at my left arm. {GASP} ..?!?!?!?! ..It's wrapped in BANDAGES now! And there's also an ice thingy on my cuts. "Loon..what happened?" He sighs heavily. "You fainted from bleeding, and I called for Mom and Dad to help. To make a long story short, they did absolutely NOTHING, and I was the one who placed your arm in a sling." ..Oh my gosh. That's..that's.. I instantly hug him. "Thanks big brother! You're the BEST!!" Loon blushes, giggling. "Aww, thanks sis. It was nothing, really." Yes it is.. {STOMPING} The color drains from Loon's face. "Uh oh.." Huh? What?! I frown. "..Loon? Everything--" {SMACK} OUCH! Did he just slap his hand over my mouth..?! "Loomi?! Where are you?!" !!!!!!!!!! "Oh! I hope she's okay.." {GRUNT} "She better not be with that dweeb Loon. That kid just makes me SO FUCKING SICK!" I HATE YOU DADDY!!! Loon's face reddens again. "I..uhh.." ..I feel so bad for him. {WIGGLING} !!!!!!!!!!! My eyes widen. "NO!!" {DOOR OPENS} Mom smiles in relief. "Thank the lovelies! Loomi! You're safe! And alive! Come here sweetheart!!" I run to Mom, and hug her. Dad frowns at Loon. "And what is THIS 'thing' doing HERE?!" ..Meanie. {HEAVY SIGH} "..Just leave him alone Lucas. It's not like roasting Loon will do you any good. He's like a robot: dead inside and emotionless." Loon's red eyes widen, and his body begins shaking. GRRRRRRRRRR!!!! I let go of Mom, frowning at her. Her eyes fill with tears. "L-Loomi..?!" NO. {HUFF} "Leave him alone! Loon didn't ASK to be born! He didn't ASK to be your son! I'm tired of being the favorite! Why can't you just love us both EQUALLY?!" Loon stares at me, his eyes welling with tears. "L-Loomi.." Um..did I say something wrong--'' {SQUEEZING} ''OOMPH!!!! He wraps his arms around me tightly. "..You're too sweet for words. I'm so glad you're my sister. You precious, angel-like cinnamon roll." Awww!!! So sweet!!! Umm, speaking of which--'' Mom takes a deep breath, stirring a bowl. "Well, anyway. Loomi, you can go downstairs if you want. Dinner is almost ready." ''Uh, okay.. Loon's stomach suddenly growls. Mom and Dad stare at him, but I instantly look away. {GRUNT} "..STOP STARING AT ME LIKE IDIOTS!!!" {DARK CHUCKLE} "..Shut the hell up Loon. No matter how much that happens, you are NOT getting ANY GODDAMN FOOD!!!" !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate you Dad. SO. MUCH. Mom clears her throat. "..Alright then Loon. Have it your way." He pulls up his hoodie, blushing again. "I TOLD YOU CREEPS TO STOP LOOKING AT ME!! CAN'T YOU HEAR?!" Loon, calm down..please.. I frown. "..Calm down big brother.." {GROAN} Dad rolls his eyes. "Come on Loomi and Nora. Let's go. We don't have time to deal with retarded redheads right now." ..Screw you. She hesitates. "Uhh, I think I'll stay behind." {GASP} "Why Nora?! I thought you were on MY side!" {EXASPERATED SIGH} "I AM on your side, Lucas! I just want--NEED, to discuss something with Loon. His punishment, mind you." Dad smirks. "Wise choice. I can't wait for the day when Loon dies from starvation.." ...I have no words. Dad grabs my hand. "Come on, my dear daughter. Let's eat." ..Fine.. I stare at Loon with sad eyes, mouthing an "I'm sorry". He nods, smiling. "It's okay. I am too." ..But why? Category:Blog posts